3 Sentence Ficlets
by bulletproof trucker hats
Summary: Here's the idea.  You give me a prompt, and I fulfill it in exactly three sentences.  Most of the ficlets are SPN, but there's the occasional DW and Sherlock.
1. Birthday Blues

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: None

Prompt: Sam's sixteenth birthday

* * *

><p>On Sam's sixteenth birthday, Dean gets him a six-pack of beer, and they share it, even though Sam's not legal.<p>

That's the night that they realize that Sam's a _serious_ lightweight- well, _Dean_ realizes it, because Sam's slurring his words and stumbling halfway through his third beer.

It's one of the best birthday's he can almost-remember having, and it almost makes up for the fact that John wasn't there.


	2. A Difference in Opinion

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Sam/Gabriel

Prompt: Sam/Gabe, the color purple

* * *

><p>"Don't you have <em>anything<em> in this sad excuse for a wardrobe except _plaid_?" Gabriel whines.

Sam shrugs, because he likes plaid, it's like a badge that marks him as a hunter, because, for whatever unspoken reason, hunters like to wear a _lot_ of plaid.

Too bad for him that Gabe doesn't like that answer, because when he opens his underwear drawer the next day, everything is an ungodly shade of _purple_, and Dean nearly pisses himself laughing.


	3. The Thing About Big Brothers

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Prompt: Gabe finds out that Dean and Cas are shagging

* * *

><p>Gabriel hasn't been there for a lot of Cas' life, but he prides himself on being a responsible big brother.<p>

Despite what he may have personally thought of Dean Winchester, he had _assumed_ that he'd understood the big brother thing.

It was really, incredibly awkward when he walks in on them in the middle of a fairly intense makeout session, but he thinks he did a fairly good job of not smiting his little brother's human lover.


	4. Asleep in the Back Seat

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Prompt: Castiel asleep on the backseat of the Impala

* * *

><p>Dean glances in the rear view mirror, and he's just really glad that Sam decided to sit this one out back at the hotel, because he's in very real danger of committing a chick flick moment, and he doesn't need any witnesses.<p>

This is all Cas' damn fault.

Because, for all of his protests that he is an angel of the Lord, and thus needs no sleep, he's currently drooling on the backseat of the Impala, and Dean's willing to bet he has no idea how damn adorable he looks.


	5. Bunk Beds Are Cool

Fandom: Doctor Who

Pairing: Amy/Rory

Prompt: Amy and Rory have late night chats on their bunk beds

* * *

><p>They've complained to the Doctor about the bunk beds, but the truth is, they really don't mind.<p>

It's actually kind of romantic, laying there in the dark, not able to see each other, talking about their hopes and dreams and fears.

It brings them closer together, and even though they'll never mention it to the Doctor, they're grateful for it.


	6. Do You Remember?

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: None

Prompt: Amnesia!Cas

* * *

><p>He doesn't remember anything, except the lake, and when he washes up on the shore, he doesn't understand, at first, that there's a world outside of his watery grave.<p>

He wanders for a while, and then, one day, he ends up outside of some kind of restaurant, and sees this car- he barely knows what a car is, but it's beautiful, and obviously well-loved.

He feels like he _knows_ something about this car, but he can't remember, and for the first time since the lake, he's angry that he can't remember anything.


	7. Zombie Love Song

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: None

Prompt: Jess is a zombie.

* * *

><p>It's almost like killing her again.<p>

Sam doesn't even understand how she came back, because he's pretty sure her body had been burned, he _knows_ she'd burned, he can still remember her, right there up on the ceiling.

Dean doesn't comment when he wipes the back of his hand across his eyes, as he watches Jess burn for a second time.


	8. Pour Some Sugar on Me

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Gabriel/Sam

Prompt: Gabriel hates coffee. Sam teaches him that it's not all that bad (if you add a ton of sugar).

* * *

><p>Gabriel's not the hugest fan of coffee, because, quite frankly, it's not sweet enough<p>

"It's not that bad," Sam tells him, "all you have to do is add some sugar."

After Sam kisses him, Gabriel informs him that it was _not_the kind of sugar he was expecting, but he's not complaining.


	9. Soft and Silent

Fandom: Doctor Who

Pairing: None

Prompt: He was lying on the soft leaf litter. The leaves crunched softly as he shifted slowly.

(I wasn't actually sure what to do with this prompt, as the original prompter failed to elaborate on fandoms or pairings, so i decided to make an executive decision and went with Doctor Who and Rory, respectively.)

* * *

><p>It's quiet out, and the leaves aren't as comfortable as one would expect merely looking at them.<p>

But he can't open his eyes because the angels are out there and they're just waiting for him to slip up, just waiting, waiting, always and everywhere.

So, he shifts, trying to get comfortable, and waits for Amy or the Doctor to come to his rescue, and he swears, if he dies_ again_, he is going to be _pissed._


	10. The Other Thing About Big Brothers

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Gabriel/Sam

Prompt: Dean finds out that Sam and Gabe are shagging

* * *

><p>After Gabriel's freak out session when he found about him and Castiel, Dean had thought they were over and done with.<p>

And then, he wakes up early one day, and walks into the kitchen and finds his little _Sammy_ and the archangel having a little…hanky panky involving pancake syrup.

Dean will forever deny that he shrieks like a girl and almost chokes on his own spit, but, unfortunately for him, Gabriel had taken video.


	11. Stitches

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: None

Prompt: Dean, Sam, and stitches

* * *

><p>The first time Dean has to stitch Sam up, Sam's five, and he'd chased his baseball through the neighbor's window.<p>

He'd sliced up his hand, and Dean thinks that _he_ hurts even worse than Sam, because it was _him_ who'd thrown the ball too hard, _him_ who was in charge of keeping Sam safe.

It breaks his heart when Sam just smiles up at him, as he pulls dental floss through his little brother's hand and plies him with whiskey so he doesn't feel the sting, and says- "You're the best big brother ever, Dean, you know that?"


	12. Made With Love

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Gabriel/Sam

Prompt: Gabriel/Sam, sugar sprinkles

* * *

><p>Sam's a little wary around cupcakes now, because the last time he'd seen homemade cupcakes, it was in that town with those two witches, and that one girl whose cupcakes started bleeding internal organs.<p>

But Gabriel is a force of nature and he really can't stop him from shoving one of the cupcakes into his mouth.

"They're made with love, Sambo!" the archangel tells him, happily, "And also lots and lots of sprinkles."


	13. Lover's Quarrel

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Gabriel/Sam

Prompt: FelesMagica requested 'Gabriel/Sam, Dean giving romantic advice to his brother'

* * *

><p>Dean is not the logical choice to go to, when Sam says something stupid and Gabriel pops out of their room with all the anger of an avenging an….oh wait.<p>

But while he's not the most logical choice, he _is_ the only other person Sam knows that has a relationship with an angel of the Lord, and Sam is feeling a little desperate and flustered at the moment.

It turns out that he probably shouldn't have bothered, because Dean just slaps him on the shoulder, and tells him to buy Gabriel candy or something.


	14. Big Brother Rules

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Gabriel/Sam

Prompt: FelesMagica requested 'Dean goes all protective big brother on Gabriel when he finds out about him and Sam'

* * *

><p>"So. You and Sammy, huh?" Dean asks Gabriel, quirking an eyebrow at the archangel.<p>

"_Yep_." Gabriel replies, popping the 'p', because he knows that pisses Dean off, and Righteous Man or not, like _hell_ is he letting Dean _fucking_ Winchester ruin a good thing for him.

"Alright. But, just to warn you, if I _ever_ find you two in the back of my baby, I got a ring of holy fire with your name on it.


	15. Baby, Can't You See, You Belong With Me

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Gabriel/Sam

Prompt: FelesMagica requested: 'Everyone knows Gabriel and Sam love each other before they do'

* * *

><p>It's honestly a little sad how long Gabriel and Sam dance around each other- everyone else has long since figured out that there's some <em>serious<em> UST going on there, but they just don't seem to see it.

It takes Castiel a little bit longer than everyone else to tune into the 'Sam and Gabriel Show'; Uriel might have been the funniest angel in the garrison, but Cas took first place for most oblivious.

But for all of Castiel's oblivious naivety, Dean can't get him to join in the betting pool for how long it's going to take their brothers to get a damn room.


	16. The Candied Yam Incident

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: None

Prompt: Cas/Gabe, cooking show AU

* * *

><p>They work well as a team, really, with Castiel working with everything that's not dessert items, and Gabriel working with everything that <em>was<em>.

Their ratings were through the roof, they had fans and admirers, and then…the Thanksgiving episode happened.

Everyone involved in the Candied Yam Incident of Food Network has sworn never to repeat it, but Gabriel takes great delight in telling the new techies _why_, exactly, they're not allowed to work with potatoes anymore.


	17. Sammy In Wonderland

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Sam/Lucifer

Prompt: Sam/Luce, alice in wonderland.

* * *

><p>"Followed Castiel down his rabbit hole, did you?" a voice says, startling Sam, "Well, hi, you can call me Lucifer."<p>

"Your parents must have been insane to name you that." Sam informs him.

"We're all mad here, you see." Lucifer informs him, twirling what Sam _refuses_ to think of as a pimp-cane.


	18. Tiny Castiel

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: None

Prompt: Bal, Cas, Dean, scary movies.

Author's note: you probably won't get the joke unless you're a Poorly Drawn Lines fan. If you're not, I suggest googling 'Tiny Hippo' before reading.

* * *

><p>Dean's surprised when Balthazar asks if he can join in on their impromptu movie night, and he's even more surprised when Cas offers to choose the movie.<p>

Color him shocked when Castiel picks out The Mothman Prophecies.

But then, when Balthazar shrieks and throws himself behind the couch, and Dean glances over to see Cas' tiny, sly smirk, he understands- ain't no one who messes with Castiel's movie time with Dean, _ain't no one._


End file.
